


New Year's Day

by andunetir



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Past Violence, especially philippa bc she gets kisses, everyone in this is happy though, nothing explicit or graphic but it did happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andunetir/pseuds/andunetir
Summary: 5 New Year's kisses in the life of Philippa Georgiou (+1 that isn't quite a New Year's kiss, but should count anyway).





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I thought I'd start off 2019 right, i.e. by writing gay fanfic.
> 
> Unbeta'd and unedited, so all mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> I don't own Trek, etc., please don't sue me, I'm a broke college student.

#### 2224.

The fireworks are nothing compared to how she feels, with the press of Afsaneh’s lips against hers as the world around them erupts in cheers.

It was Philippa’s idea to watch the ball drop in Times Square. They’ve missed the main event entirely, but, as she opens her eyes to look deep into Affie’s, she finds that she can’t quite bring herself to care.

They share a smile. Philippa laces their fingers together, breathless and giddy, and thinks that she could live forever in this moment.

Afsaneh pulls away first, looking up with a startled laugh as another burst of pyrotechnics lights up the sky. Philippa’s heart swells at the sight till her ribs ache with the strain of holding it in.

They’re a semester away from graduation and Philippa really doesn’t want to think about what will happen after that. Right now, all that matters is that they are here, together. Happy and safe in each other’s arms.

If Philippa prays hard enough, maybe the universe will let her keep her. As she leans in for another kiss, she allows herself to hope.

#### 2231.

They spent a couple of New Years together as kids, but have somehow never managed to do so in all the years leading up to their marriage. Nikos says this means they have a lot of festivities to make up for. He waggles his eyebrows at her; she retaliates with a swift pillow to the face.

They do end up in bed for most of the day, because he has a point. He waggles his eyebrows at her again and gets a pillow to the stomach.

She curls up around him and strokes his hair. He hums, fingers tracing out terribly cheesy things like _I love you_ and _You're all I ever need_ and _Luke I am your father_ against her skin.

She snorts at the last one, reaching for the pillow again. He scrambles for the lightsaber he keeps in the nightstand and falls headfirst over the side of the bed, making her laugh so hard that she decides to spare him just this once.

He climbs back in beside her just in time for the chronometer to blink 00:00:00 at them. They kiss, soft and slow and wonderful, and Philippa feels something warm settle deep in her chest.

Several decks below them, the rest of his crew are partying it up in the mess hall. But she is much happier here, with Nik in her arms and a skyful of stars plastered across the viewport.

She wonders how she got so lucky.

She knows he’s already hers, but she sends out a silent prayer to the universe nonetheless. As he pulls her into another kiss, she allows herself to hope that she can keep him.

#### 2243.

Katrina smiles into the kiss. Not at all what Philippa expected, but Katya has always found new ways to surprise her.

There’s a moment of stunned silence before the crew bursts into applause. Philippa shares an amused look with Katrina before turning to wink theatrically at her officers.

The annual festivities are that much brighter with Katrina around. Philippa had been largely content to watch her drift across the room from conversation partner to conversation partner, but, as midnight approached, she had whisked Katrina away into a corner. Evidently, her move had not gone unnoticed.

Evidently, there had also been a betting pool on her and Kat, as officers were now muttering about gamma shifts and various sundry chores. Katrina seems to have noticed the same thing, as she turns back to Philippa with raised eyebrows.

Philippa grins in response, and Katya smirks as she pulls her in.

The crew collectively loses their minds over Philippa dipping Katrina low over one knee, but nothing could possibly have prepared them for Katrina shamelessly slapping her ass. Philippa thinks one or two of her junior officers may never be able to look her in the eye again.

Katrina isn’t hers to keep, but, as Philippa stands there laughing with her face as red-hot as her ass feels, she hopes that the universe will be kind to her friend.

#### 2250.

Enamori was a lieutenant when Philippa last saw her. Considering that she’s now the chief tactical officer, Philippa needs to do better at keeping in touch.

Not that Enamori seems to be complaining, as she’s been flirting with Philippa all evening. They hadn’t expected to run into each other and had sat down to chat for an hour, which turned into two, then three, then four.

Philippa isn’t particularly cocky about her romantic conquests, but she allows herself a hint of smugness at the way Ena’s eyes widen when Philippa reaches up to stroke the line of her jaw. The events on Tarsus had shown Philippa firsthand how the Betazoid woman could at times be almost precognitive; being able to surprise her is a victory Philippa fully intends to take pride in.

A slow smile spreads across Ena’s face. Her unfathomable black eyes seem to stare deep into Philippa’s soul as they both wait out the last few seconds till midnight.

The kiss is playful, an acknowledgment that this will never be more than a bit of fun between old acquaintances. She thinks Enamori might let her take her home tonight. Might even let her do it again in several months, if their paths happen to cross once more.

Instead, Philippa offers to walk her back to her hotel. They say goodbye in the lobby, Ena giving her a knowing look and a parting kiss on the cheek.

As Philippa returns alone to the transporter pad, she looks up at the stars over Tau Ceti IV. A streak of light catches her eye; she makes a wish more out of instinct than conscious thought.

Wherever in the universe Starfleet sends them, she asks for Ena to find safe passage. She doesn’t allow herself to hope for anything more.

#### 2256.

Michael is the one who catches her off guard, spinning her around and pushing her up against the bulkhead. The only logical course of action, then, is to let Michael take the lead and melt into the kiss.

Her Number One seemed anxious earlier, but the success of this particular course of action appears to have reassured her. She is calm now, hands firm yet gentle on Philippa’s hips as she holds her in place.

Philippa rests her arms on Michael’s shoulders. Her eyes soften as she takes in her lover’s features, resplendent in the soft light streaking past the viewscreen.

She isn’t sure which one of them leans in first, but they find themselves entangled in another kiss. Then another, and another, time slowing around them on the empty bridge.

When they break for air, she presses her forehead to Michael’s. She’s always found this form of contact to be strangely intimate; it grounds her in the moment, something within her stretching and purring like a cat.

She turns, tugging Michael’s arms around her waist, and feels Michael rest her chin on her shoulder. They stand there for a long time, watching space blur past at warp.

Michael tilts her head to kiss her neck, and Philippa sighs contentedly.

She’s lived for long enough now to know that the ones she loves seldom make their way back to her. But the thought of facing another new year alone is too painful to bear, when she has just been reminded of how lovely it could be.

As she turns back to Michael, hands cupping her face in anticipation of more kisses, Philippa prays for the universe to keep Michael safe for one more year among the stars. If Michael chooses to come back to her then, she’ll ask the universe for one more year.

And, for as long as Michael continues to choose her, she will be here waiting to welcome her back into her arms.

#### 2258.

She doesn’t remember the last new year, so they agree to discount it in the history of their lives together. Philippa isn’t sure she could forgive herself otherwise.

The prolonged separation has taken a toll on them both. Though Michael has been conscientious about checking in every day, Philippa is glad to finally have her here in person. Truth be told, she has been reluctant to let go of her since she arrived, but Michael has lived up to her name and been an absolute angel in Philippa’s recovery.

There have been days spent curled in on herself, entirely unresponsive to the sound of Michael’s voice. Not today, though. Today has been a good day, full of hugs and cuddles and wonderful, beautiful Michael by her side.

Michael, who crossed the galaxy to find her. Michael, who never stopped looking for her, long after Philippa thought herself lost for good.

Philippa doesn’t know what she did to deserve Michael in her life, so she just thanks the universe for bringing her back to her.

She’s too tired to stay up till midnight, so Michael kisses her preemptively, arms and a leg wrapped protectively around her. They’ve been strangely shy since their reunion, hesitant to touch or talk for long; growing back together has been a slow process, sometimes painful, as Philippa regained her memories.

Philippa is glad they worked their way back up to kisses in time for the new year, though she remains frustrated at her physical incapability of doing any more at the moment. Michael snorts outright when she whines about it, but Michael got laid sometime within the past nineteen months and therefore doesn’t have the right to tease her.

Michael presses their foreheads together, looking deep into Philippa’s eyes. The light contact draws Philippa gently back out of her thoughts.

“I love you,” says Michael, soft and earnest. The warmth that wells up within her at the words makes it difficult for Philippa to formulate a reply.

She manages “Love you too. So much,” before her voice cracks, and Michael holds her tight through the tears that follow. Kisses her cheeks and temples and the tip of her nose, then rubs her back till she calms enough to fall asleep.

As she drifts off, Philippa feels something light and brilliant settle in her chest. Something like hope—no, more than hope, a conviction—that, this time, the universe will let them keep each other.

She is asleep with a smile on her face when the chronometer hits 00:00:00.

**Author's Note:**

> Enamori Jenn is a character from the Disco novel Drastic Measures, which is a trashy, trashy book that I don't entirely agree with, but I did like what little we saw of her in it. Tarsus IV happened in 2246, so Philippa only ran into Ena several years afterward.
> 
> [My personal headcanon on Nikos Georgiou](http://georgiov.tumblr.com/post/179189679639/nikos-georgiou) doesn't actually state when their wedding took place, but in my head they officially start dating circa 2226 and get married in 2230. Philippa has known him (and regularly hit him with pillows) for about 12 years at this point.
> 
> The Battle of the Binary Stars takes place on the 11th of May, 2256, so poor Philippa would have been a Klingon prisoner for nearly a year and a half by the time all the events of S1 played out. Presumably Michael found her shortly after the end of the war and had to have a very interesting conversation with the Emperor about it.


End file.
